Entiendo tu pasado ¿Perdonas mi presente?
by AnnAndre92
Summary: Saga de Geminis y Aioros de Sagitario tienen Mucho que asimilar, sanar y sobre todo perdonar, pero esto no sera posible si ninguno de los dos esta dispuesto a entender lo que vivio el otro. Con la ayuda de los Dioses, la disposición del patriarca, el viejo maestro y Athena haran que ambos caballeros aprendan la lección en otra linea temporal. (Saint Seiya Clasico) (NO YAOI) (UA)
1. Chapter 1

UNA NUEVA HISTORIA... VEAMOS QUE TAL!

SAINT SEIYA PERTENECE A MASAMI KURUMADA A MI SOLO ME PERTENECE LA HISTORIA.

* * *

><p><em><strong>...Perjuicios...<strong>_

La batalla contra Hades por fin había culminado, los caballeros de bronce habían dado hasta su último esfuerzo por librar a la tierra de una terrible oscuridad. Todos los Dioses olímpicos terminaron reconociendo todas y cada una de las acciones de los caballeros Atenienses, por ello la misma Diosa Athena ha pedido a los Dioses que le otorguen una oportunidad para vivir a todos los miembros de la Elite, una nueva oportunidad de defender a la tierra de quien ose irrumpir su tranquilidad. Dicha petición fue aceptada y así mismo los caballeros que perdieron su vida una vez, tuvieron la oportunidad de regresar de nuevo a la vida.

**Star Hill**

Ahora el Santuario era comandado por el ex caballero de Aries Shion, tal cual se lo había pedido la Athena de la era antigua en la que él era miembro de la Elite Dorada. Los doce caballeros dorados se encontraban en el recinto del patriarca, junto a la Diosa que juraron defender nuevamente, sin importar el riesgo de la muerte.

-Nuevamente tenemos la oportunidad de ver la luz del Sol, el brillo del cielo, sentir los abrazos del viento – recitaba el patriarca – He de estar agradecido eternamente con los Dioses que nos han dado la aprobación. Agradecerles a usted nuevamente por dar su vida por salvar la tierra, ayudando a salvar este mundo que nosotros amamos y que nuestra Diosa protectora Athena lo ama más que nada – hubo varios murmuros de aprobación. Athena sonreía viendo a los doce caballeros de Oro allí reunidos, además de contar con un nuevo caballero, Kanon. – Por otra parte quiero hacerles llegar mi grande orgullo, por aquellas almas que estando perdidas en el Infierno, aparecieron en el último momento para colaborar. Gracias Aioros, estabas perdido en la oscuridad pero al final del camino la encontraste.

-Es mi deber patriarca Shion – dijo con respeto el Sagitario

-Vaya – murmuro Saga, todos voltearon a verlo – Llegando a último momento y ser el héroe.

-¿Sucede algo Saga? – dijo Aioros mirando fríamente a su compañero

-Para nada – respondió el Géminis –

-Saga y Aioros por favor, no es el momento para disputas – repuso Shion mientras los dos dorados ya estaban cara a cara, los otros miembros de la Elite se fueron acercando a ellos, previendo lo que iba a suceder.

-Dime Aioros ¿Que tan difícil es encontrar el camino en el Infierno? – pregunto - ¿Si tu bien sabias donde estábamos.?

-No me cuestiones. No lo entenderías – defendió Aioros

-Que tan difícil puede ser estar en la tranquilidad de la muerte

-¿Tranquilidad? ¿Quién puede estar tranquilo cuando veía todo desde el Inframundo todo lo que sucedía aquí arriba? Destruiste el Santuario por completo. Llevando a la muerte a mucho de nosotros por tus ambiciones. Pusiste en peligro a todos ¿A eso llamas tranquilidad? ¿Cuándo no se tiene que hacer?

-Cuando tengas a un Dios jodiendote la vida y mente serás capaz de entenderme – se defendió Saga, acercándose lentamente a Aioros – A alguien que manipula tus pensamientos e Ideales, que es capaz de dominar tu lado bueno para lograr una ambición. Cuando entiendas lo que es ser usurpado, me entenderás

-No es Saga de Géminis el grandioso y poderoso entre los dorados? – dijo Aioros con sarcasmo mientras Saga frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué no lo resolviste? El único humano capaz de llegar al poder de Cronos, un titán. Pero no es capaz de luchar contra el propio Ares. Irónico

-Dime Aioros ¿Qué se siente estar muerto y no hacer nada? Ver todo en la comodidad del Infierno, porque Hades tuvo la bondad de ponerte en los Bienaventurados

-¿Tienes idea de lo que pase en el Infierno mientras la tierra y Athena corrían peligro? O que querías ¿Qué vendiera mi alma para traicionar a Athena?

-Hey – repusieron varios de la orden, inclusive Shion.

-Aioros basta – Dijo Aioria mientras se colocaba frente a su hermano. – Esto no va a llegar…

-¿Quién te ha dicho que fue traición? – pregunto Saga con reproche mientras se acercaba más a Aioros furioso– Supongo que todos aquellos que no conocieron nuestras intenciones. ¿Tan inocente eres de creer en todo el mundo?

-¡CREI EN TI! – grito Aioros – Y terminaste matándome, acusándome de traidor. Cuando el Traidor eras tú. Por vender tu Alma a Hades, por atentar contra la vida de Athena en dos oportunidades. Juraste fidelidad pero no lo eres.

-Cuidado con tus palabras – Kanon y Milo sujetaban a Saga, mientras Aioria y Shaka a Aioros. Athena se encontraba custodiada por Shura, aunque la Diosa no pudo aguantar y sus lágrimas salieron al ver a dos de los más grandes de la Orden a punto de iniciar una batalla.

-¿Qué dije? Te sentiste ofendido– comento sonriente Aioros, mientras luchaba por salir del agarre de su hermano y Shaka – Cada ladrón juzga por su condición, ¿No es así Saga?

-Ahora sí! – exclamo Saga librándose del agarre de Kanon y Milo, Aioros también logró zafarse. El viento se volvió agresivo en la Sala patriarcal, Dhoko corrió para proteger a Athena, la elite dorada tuvo que cubrirse con sus propios brazos, una ráfagas de truenos dorados envolvió a Aioros, su cosmos se volvió agresivo, respiraba con agitación, por otra parte Saga fue envuelto entre millones de Galaxias. Los movimientos fueron rápidos, solo se lograba el sonido metálica de las armaduras chocar, algunos gemidos llenos de dolor, respiraciones agitadas. Los dorados intentaban seguir aquella batalla, sin embargo el fuerte viento que los iba arrastrando se los impedía.

-Debemos frenar esto – comento Shura a sus compañeros – van a volar todo el recinto

-¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer? – pregunto Afrodita – Ni siquiera podemos seguirlos –

-Hagamos algo pero ¡ya! – grito Aldebarán. Camus, DM y Mu intentaron entrar en el campo de batalla del Aioros y Saga, pero así mismo fueron expulsados.

-¡BASTA! – Athena golpeo con firmeza su báculo contra el piso, una ola de poder muy agresivo hizo acabar toda hostilidad, la batalla entre Aioros y Saga fue interrumpida por el poder de la Diosa. Los caballeros combatientes cayeron en el piso, llenos de heridas. DM y Afrodita corrieron a ayudar a Saga a colocarse de pie, mientras Aioria y Shaka hicieron lo mismo por Aioros, los otros caballeros se pusieron en el medio de ambos para que se les hiciera imposible librar otra batalla.

-Señorita Athena – murmuro Afrodita al ver la Diosa tan alterada. Dhoko corrió al lado de la Diosa para poder sujetarla por la cintura ya que aquel poder la había debilitado levemente., mientras Shion la miraba con preocupación. Athena estaba llena de lágrimas.

-Es suficiente Saga, también tu Aioros – razono Camus. Los caballeros mencionados miraron a la Diosa con preocupación. Ambos nuevamente estaban de pie

–Ojala hubieras pasado por lo que yo pase para que entendieras al menos un poco lo que yo viví – dijo Saga

-Tu no hubieras soportado estar en mi posición – respondió Aioros. Dhoko y Shion cruzaron miradas

-¿Ah no? ¿Tú crees que después de los años que fui prisionero en mi propio cuerpo no me harían soportar tu estado como de muerto? Porque realmente dudo que sufrieras en la isla de los Bienaventurados.

-No sabes lo difícil que es ser prisionero de…

-¡BASTA! – volvió a gritar la Diosa. Aioros y Saga hicieron silencio de inmediato – Basta Aioros – el arquero vio a la Diosa llena de lágrimas, sintiéndose apenado – Basta Saga, por favor – Saga asintió brevemente cuando vio los ojos llenos de dolor y sufrimiento de la Diosa – Deben Sanar esas discordias que se tienen. Deben aprender a convivir nuevamente, pero si no son capaces de perdonar entonces estarán fuera de servicio por un tiempo

-¿Cómo? – Preguntaron los dos –

- No se juzga a un libro por su portada, si no por su contenido – acoto Dhoko

-Tienen 24 horas – dijo Shion – Ese será el castigo que les impongo por llegar a los extremos. Pueden retirarse a sus respectivas casas – Saga salió rápidamente de la habitación, custodiado por su hermano y otros dorados, como Camus, Milo mientras Aioros fue custodiado por su Hermano, Shura y Shaka. El resto de la elite dorada se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

**Casa de Sagitario**

Aioros se despojó de su Armadura, guardándola en la Pandora Box. Aioria y Shura miraron con preocupación las heridas que tenía el arquero.

-No se preocupen por mí – dijo el, al notar las miradas de sus compañeros – Voy a Ducharme, así se sanaran esas heridas. No se preocupen

-Aioros – hablo Shaka, todos prestaron atención inmediatamente – Reflexiona de verdad, piensa con mente fría sobre la situación de Saga

-No me digas que lo estas defendiendo – acoto Aioros defensivo

-En muchos aspectos estoy y estuve de acuerdo en su manera de pensar – afirmo Shaka – Sin embargo piensa más allá de la situación de que fue un usurpador del santuario

-Que quieres decir?

-Piensa en cómo nos vimos afectados todos, inclusive el mismo con tu muerte. A lo que tuvo que someterse Shura y Aioria principalmente.

-¿Cómo Saga se pudo ver afectado con mi muerte? El mismo me mando a Matar Shaka.

-No seré yo quien te de esa respuesta – dijo el Virgo abandonando la casa de Sagitario para dirigirse a la suya. Aioria y Shura se limitaron a comentar. Solo se quedaron en silencio mientras Aioros tomaba una ducha.

**Casa de Géminis**

-No te vengas con groserías conmigo Saga – comento Camus quien también había intentado razonar con Saga sobre lo ocurrido. Pero Saga también estaba negado a dar su brazo a torcer.

-¿Tú crees que para mí fue grato escuchar que me llamaron traidor? –

-Yo también me sentí ofendido, aunque sabía que las palabras eran dirigidas a ti. Te recuerdo que fuimos cuatro caballeros dorados más que juramos fidelidad a Hades, sin contar a Shion e integrarlo. Te hablo de Shura, DM, Afrodita y mi persona. Aioros dijo lo que dijo porque estaba alterado de igual manera que lo hiciste tu

-Si vienes aquí para defenderlo te puedes largar

-No seas tan cabeza dura – dijo Camus - ¿No te has puesto a pensar que se siente estar en un lugar donde no deberías estar? ¿Viendo otras posibilidades de cómo actuar y tomar la menos indicada?

-¿Te crees que para mí era fácil ver todo lo que hacía Ares? ¿Tratar de tomar el control sobre mi cuerpo para evitar que Ares ordenara masacres? No me juzgues, Camus, porque...-hizo un gesto, dado que no encontraba la palabra precisa para describir la impotencia que le causaba esas situaciones ya pasadas.

-No te estoy juzgando, solo quiero que pienses en la gente de tu alrededor por una vez más. Sin pensar en lo que te sucedió –Saga indignado dejo hablando solo a Camus quien dejo libre un resoplido. Saga lanzo con fuerzas la puerta de su habitación.

-Chicos... El orgullo, el dolor por lo pasado y la humillación vivida no le dejaran ver más allá... -informo Kanon en un tono por demás sereno y muy comprensivo- No justifico lo que hizo en la casa patriarcal, tampoco defiendo a Aioros, pero les pido que le dejen tranquilo. Entiendan esto: Sufrió y sigue sufriendo... Tendrá que vivir con los recuerdos de lo que vio, vivió y sintió bajo el dominio de Ares. Sabiendo que estaba atado de manos...-Milo dejo libre un suspiro y Camus le miro atentamente- entiendan que las palabras de Aioros solo desataron una rabia contenida por 13 años... Trece años de frustración al o poder hacer nada, trece años de sufrimiento... Por favor, retírense y déjenle solo un rato... De nada sirve hablar cuando esta así de alterado...-los chicos se retiraron en absoluto silencio.

**Al anochecer **

-Shion ¿tú crees que funcione? – pregunto Athena mientras era escoltada por Shion y Dhoko

-Algunos Dioses le deben un favor Athena, debemos cobrárselos ahora que están de buenas con nosotros.

-Es una posible solución – acoto Dhoko – Esto será un buen remedio lo vera – Athena junto a sus dos guardianes fueron envueltos por una aura plateada. La Diosa sostuvo su báculo con firmeza. En un abrir y cerrar de noche ya se encontraban en el Olimpo

-¡ATHENA! – exclamo Hermes al verla – Que grata sorpresa.. Oye – interrumpió el Dios al verla con más determinación -¿Por qué tan afligida?

-Necesito una reunión con los Olímpicos. – Hermes asintió, inmediatamente comenzó a mostrarles el camino. Luego de caminar por varios minutos llegaron al Monte Olimpo, a la sala de reuniones de los más grandes Dioses, incluida Athena.

Aquella habitación era realmente hermosa a vistas de cualquier persona inclusive Dioses, una enorme mesa redonda de piedra blanca, con asientos dorados. Habían copas y vinos, cortesía de Dionisio. Athena miro a todos los Dioses presentes, Zeus su padre estaba presente, quien al verla sonrió gustoso, los demás asintieron dándole la bienvenida.

-Que grata sorpresa – dijo Poseidón al ver a Athena – Bienvenida seas, igualmente tus caballeros.

-¿A qué has venido con nosotros Athena? – pregunto Apolo

-Si se me permite – hablo Shion – La solicitud de querer verlos ha sido una petición de mi parte. Solicitar su ayuda

-Te escuchamos patriarca – Dijo Artemisa

-En el santuario se ha complicado unas cosas con respecto a dos caballeros de Athena, Aioros de Sagitario y Saga de Géminis. Las heridas que tienen desde hace más de trece años no han sido sanadas, aún hay mucho resentimiento en sus corazones. Es por ello que esta situación ha llegado a los extremos – relataba Shion – En esta ocasión han llegado a los golpes físicos. Sus compañeros de armas intentaron razonar con ellos, pero fue imposible. Aún tienen muchas heridas que sanar, el orgullo de ambos, el dolor de lo que vivieron no los deja ver más allá.

-Ambos siguen viviendo, pensando en lo que paso – acotaba Dhoko – En lo que vivieron. – todos los Dioses cruzaron miradas, de verdad que la situación no estaba nada sencilla a simple vista.

-Realmente esos dos merecen saber que es la "realidad" para el otro...-Zeus miro atentamente a los presentes- hay que darles una lección... Una lección muy seria.

-¿Que propones Zeus? Padre de dioses y señor del cielo-pregunto Hades en tono helado.

-Hacerles vivir lo que vivió el otro.

-Pero...-comenzó Athena.

-A callar-el dios rubio miro a su primogenita a los ojos- si tus guerreros no saben entenderse entre ellos... no sirven como guardianes del mundo...-Athena guardo silencio, EL Patriarca y el Viejo maestro prefirieron no comentar.

-Usted conoce mejor la situación Patriarca – comento Apolo cortando la atención entre su padre y hermana - ¿Cuándo empezaron los cambios entre esos caballeros?

-Una semana antes de nombrar a mi sucesor - respondio Shion

-¡LISTO! – Grito Zeus – Tengo la solución – todos los olímpicos miraron a Zeus con asombro – Hagamos un cambio

-Se más específico – comento Hera

-Un cambio de destino. Volvamos el tiempo atrás y hagamos que lo que vivió Aioros de Sagitario lo viva Saga de Géminis, y a la inversa

-¿Qué saga viva lo de Aioros, y Aioros lo de Saga? – comento Shion. Zeus asintió a la pregunta

-Necesitamos el reloj del tiempo de tu padre – dijo Hades – Además de eso, las Moiras

-Aquí lo tenemos – dijo Hermes quien se acercó con rapidez al Reloj de Arena de Cronos colocándolo frente a Zeus – Tu puedes encargarte de las Moiras Hades? - el Dios asintió, alejándose por un momento de aquella reunión.

-Pero hay que tomar algo en cuenta – interrumpió Dhoko – No solamente eso, también como eso influirá en el destino de sus hermanos, Kanon el Dragón Marino y Aioria de Leo.

-Se aplicaría lo mismo – comento Apolo – AL alternar el Destino de Aioros se alterara el de Aioria, inclusive sus pensamientos. De igual manera con el Dragón Marino y Saga.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? – pregunto Zeus ansioso – Hagámoslo

-Padre… - repuso Athena – ¿Qué sucederá con el resto de la orden dorada?

-Ellos van a vivir es esa línea de tiempo, no recordaran nada de la actual…

-De igual manera cuando suceda el cambio a la línea temporal verdadera – acoto Poseidón – Ellos no van a darse cuenta de lo que hemos hecho.

-Sin embargo, Sugiero que Athena el patriarca y el viejo maestro si posean el conocimiento de lo que va a suceder. – comento Hades regresando a la reunión – Las Moiras han aceptado.

-¿Cuándo regresara todo a nuestra línea del tiempo? – pregunto la Diosa

-Cuando llegue el punto crítico donde los dos se vean envuelto en un sufrimiento, en dolor – En ese instante Apolo hablo en una lengua que solo los Dioses pudieron entender. Todos asintieron a lo que decía el Dios.

-Evidentemente – dijo Zeus - ¿Qué dices Athena? Tienes el destino en tus manos, Apolo te mostro la solución, todos en realidad– Zeus estrecho la mano de su hija. Shion y Dhoko asintieron, Athena los miraba

-Si estrechas la mano de Zeus, todo va a cambiar en este instante. – comento Hades – El destino de la tierra está nuevamente en tus manos

-¿Ellos…?

-Todo va a tener el mismo curso, la diferencia es que son Aioros como el Patriarca, el usurpador y Saga el héroe que muere en combate. – afirmo Poseidón. Athena no lo dudo un según más. Cerro sus ojos con firmeza y finalmente… Estrecho la mano con Zeus

_**...Continuara...**_

* * *

><p>Los Dioses Olimpicos estan conformado por: Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, Hermes, Artemisa, Apolo, Athena, Ares, Hefestos, Dionisio (Anteriormente era Hestia pero ella cede su lugar a Dionisio)<p> 


	2. Hace 13 años De sueño a Pesadilla

Ares Dios de la guerra necesitaba una nueva manera de poder apoderarse del mundo. Sin embargo aún se encontraba débil debido a la última batalla librada con su tío el Dios Hades. Necesitaba actuar rápido , y sembrar una pequeña semilla de su maldad en un ser noble, de alguien que no fuera un caso sospechoso.

Desde la sombras había podido estudiar por varias semanas al joven Aioros ya sí mismo a Saga, por alguna razón sintió mucha afinación por sembrar el terror en Saga, pero a su vez algo lo hizo dudar nuevamente. Fue entonces cuando se inclinó por elegir a Aioros como su sucesor. El joven de Sagitario era el hombre perfecto para su deber, nadie sospecharía ya que es conocido como el más humilde.

Con la poca energía que le quedaba aprovecho un momento de descanso del joven para mover su Alma hacia el cuerpo, sonrio con malicia. Su plan había dado resultados y justo a tiempo. Faltaba una semana para que la reencarnación de Atena fuera llevada al Santuario de Grecia, al Santuario de su hermana.

-Aioros de Sagitario – dijo en un Hilo de Voz – Un alma pura, y noble. Nadie se dará cuenta Además – el Dios sonrio maliciosamente – Protector del elemento fuego, será perfecto – cerrando sus ojos concentrándose en la poca fuerza y poder que tenía, se acercó a Aioros, y allí deposito la semilla del Odio.

**"Hace 13 años. De sueño a Pesadilla"**

**Santuario - Casa de Géminis**

Saga se despertó, miro a todos lados. Su habitación estaba algo cambiada. Se apresuró a dejar la cama y al salir de la habitación se chocó de lleno con su gemelo.

-¿Saga?-Kanon le miro algo perdido.- ¿Por qué corres?-Saga miro a los ojos a su hermano, había algo distinto en ellos.- ¿Saga?

-¿Por qué no estas oculto? – pregunto asustado – Si te ven te pueden…

-Saga – Kanon alzo las manos ante las palabras aceleradas de su hermano – Recuerdas que peleaste contra aquella regla. Discutiste con Shion sobre ese asunto ¿No recuerdas? – Saga negó con la cabeza – Dijiste que mantenerme en las sombras era algo insólito, solicitaste que viviera en plena claridad como tú. Dándome a reconocer como un guardián de la estrella de Géminis – Saga dejo un "wow" que dejo asombrado a Kanon - ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada? ¿En qué carajos pensabas? Que no oías a Shion.

-Kanon... ¿no me odias? – pregunto de repente Saga. Kanon un poco extrañado alzo su ceja izquierda en señal de ironía

-Por qué iría a odiarte? -Pregunto el otro algo perdido- Bueno, si quieres te puedo odiar por dejarme cenando solo ayer - Saga no sabiendo porque abrazo a Kanon, escuchar y ver que su hermano jamás le odiaría. Le aliviaba en algún lugar de su corazón y completamente en toda su alma.

-Pero... -el chico no sabía decir el "¿qué?", pero sentía que algo pasaba que algo faltaba. -¿Pero?-Kanon le miro algo perdido- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si... tengo que hablar con Aioros...-informo antes de levantarse y salir corriendo de ahí.

-Saga...¡AUN TIENES EL PIJAMA! – Grito Kanon a su hermano quien salía corriendo escaleras arriba hacia donde Aioros.

**Casa de Sagitario**

Aioros revisaba con desesperación con rapidez la biblioteca de la casa. Sacaba libros con desesperación, muchos de ellos en diversos idiomas, Ingles, Griego Antiguo, Francés, Italiano e inclusive Árabe.

-Necesito material – decía una y otra vez.

-Hermano – un pequeño de 8 años cabellos castaños claros, ojos verdes y piel canela entraba en aquella habitación con pasos temerosos - ¿Qué es lo que buscas con tanto desespero?

-Unos libros –respondió el sin dejar de mirar a los libros – Debo estudiar mucho si deseo ser patriarca

-Pero hermano – repuso Aioria – Tú me decías no hace mucho que no deseabas ser patriarca…

-He cambiado de opinión – dijo molesto Aioros – Todos cambiamos de opinión, y más si a situación lo amerita – Los ojos de Aioria miraron con extrañez a su hermano, algo había en el que no coincidía o no parecía el mismo de hace unos días.

-¿Cuándo entrenaremos?

-Otro día que no será hoy – respondió tajantemente

-Pero hermano – repuso el niño – Llevamos una semana sin hacer nada. Ahora estas metido aquí todo el día…

-¿Tienes algún problema? – Los ojos de Aioros mostraron furia ante su pequeño Hermano – Dile a Saga que te entrene, o a Kanon, ahora que ya no será más una sombra

-Pero yo quiero entrenar contigo

-Aioria vete! – ordeno Aioros – De verdad – comento masajeándose la frente – Vete de mí vista, ve a entrenar con algún otro aspirante. Déjame Solo

-Pero…

-¡Que te vayas! – grito Aioros. Aioria miro fijamente a su hermano mientras las lágrimas invadían su rostro, con la mirada fija de Aioros, Aioria noto por un instante como un rayo rojo atravesaba los ojos de su hermano. – No te lo vuelvo a repetir – la iris de los Ojos de Aioros se tornaron de verde a Rojo sangre

-Tus ojos… - murmuro Aioria

-¡FUERA DE AQUI! – Justo en ese instante Saga apareció, miro a Aioros con asombro, su compañero de Armas no era el indicado para dar gritos, y menos de aquella manera tan grosera. Saga sintió bastante furia cuando escucho los sollozos del pequeño aspirante a la Armadura de Leo.

-Aioria – susurro Saga acercándose al niño, le dijo unas palabras en el odio a la cual Aioria asintió. Y salió corriendo de aquel lugar. Aioros dejo libre un suspiro y continuo en lo suyo. Saga se quedó allí un rato esperando a que Aioros volteara a mirarlo sin embargo eso no sucedió - ¿Por qué le has gritado a Aioria?

-No vengas a entrometerte en donde no te corresponde. Así que hazme un favor – Los ojos de Aioros se fijaron en los de Saga – Y déjame en paz. Deberías estar pendiente de tus deberes

-No voy a estudiar libros y libros para ser patriarca. Leí lo justo y necesario no voy a comerme una industria de libros…

-¿Tu aspiración no era ser Patriarca? – pregunto con Sarcasmo. Saga frunció el ceño

-Es y será mi meta, pero lo hare al método legal subir escalafones. Si el patriarca me escoge como sucesor…

-¿Por qué crees que serás tú? ¿Y no yo? – pregunto Aioros velozmente mientras interrumpía a Saga en su discurso. El caballero de Géminis no respondió, solo se cruzó de brazos – Tienes competencia

-Esto no es una competencia. Tan solo es el nuevo sucesor del Patriarca. – hubo un momento de silencio nuevamente. Aioros se quedó mirando fijamente a Saga, este también le sostuvo bastante la mirada

-Aioros – murmuro Saga – Venia a contar algo pero tu actitud deja mucho que desear

-¿Es todo? – Saga asintió y abandono la casa. Cuando Aioros sintió la tranquilidad de su casa, se encerró con llave en la biblioteca se sentó rápidamente en el piso colocando sus manos en la cabeza intentando presionarlas mientras gruesas lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla y caían al suelo

-Que me pasa? – la voz quebrada lo hizo sentirse aún peor, recordó las imágenes de su hermano y Saga. Los había herido de alguna manera. Nuevamente el Dolor de cabezas apareció rápidamente, seco sus lágrimas con brusquedad, mientras miraba de nuevo a os libros con las iris de color rojo sangre.

**Fuera de Sagitario**

Aioria lloraba sin poder parar. Saga se acercó para intentar consolarlo pero el niño no quiso simplemente se alejó corriendo de allí. Para el caballero de géminis esa actitud era completamente extraña, Aioros no era así pero debía admitir que desde hace unos días para acá había cambiado, su obsesión por querer ser patriarca había sobrepasado la escala de prioridades. La nueva generación de Santos de Atena también lo habían notado. Ambos caballeros se cruzaron en el camino, el cual Saga comento la actitud que había visto de Aioros.

-Qué? – preguntaba Shura sin creer ni una sola palabra de lo que Saga le había dicho – Estas hablando de Aioros? Saga yo no creo…

-Shura – el joven de cabellos negros se calló inmediatamente ante la interrupción de Saga – Yo sé que se te hace difícil creerlo, y más por la razón que lo admiras y quieres como un hermano, pero te lo estoy diciendo. Aioria salió llorando de aquí porque Aioros le ha gritado. No entiendo que le está sucediendo el está muy extraño.

-Lo sé – admitió Shura – Lo he notado, pero me cuesta creer que le haya gritado a Aioria

-Lo ha hecho.

-Entonces reportarlo – dijo con pena, Saga presto atención a sus palabras – Debes ir a decirle a Shion sobre lo que ha sucedido con Aioros, lo de la biblioteca y que le levantara la voz a Aioria

-Shura, no debes sentirte mal – Shura miro a Saga. Sus ojos demostraban la decepción que llevaba. Para el caballero de capricornio también se le era difícil asimilar lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo reafirmo sus palabras, ambos habían llegado al acuerdo que debían hablarlo con el Patriarca Shion en lo que se les presentara la oportunidad y Saga no iba a desperdiciarla a pesar que no le gustaba debía reportar la conducta de Aioros hacia Aioria

**Santuario de Atena – Casa Patriarcal**

Shion estaba sentado en sus aposentos, la reencarnación de Atena, Saori Kido aún no había llegado al mundo. Tanto el como Dhoko tenían en su mente todo los recuerdos intactos, todo lo que había sucedido en la verdadera línea temporal y que ahora Vivian una alterna. Un negocio con los Dioses, para simplemente darles a los caballeros de oro más allá que un castigo, una reflexión de parte y parte. EL trato decía que era hasta el punto más crítico de aquella situación, pero ni Shion ni Dhoko sabían cual seria y eso verdaderamente los tenía bastante preocupados.

Saga de Géminis había aparecido en los aposentos de Shion mientras este reflexionaba

-A que me honra tu presencia joven caballero? –

-Quiero hacer un reporte. Sobre Aioros – Shion sintió su corazón palpitar, aun no creía que había pasado un cambio, si no hasta que Saga menciono las últimas palabras

-Explícate

-Esta mañana me levante con un deseo irreconocible e inexplicable. Sentí paz interior al ver que entre Kanon y yo ya no habían más disputas, por una regla que usted al parecer había desechado

-El hermano gemelo menor escondidos en las sombras. Si así es ¿No recuerdas? – _Como lo va a recordar Idiota –_pensó para sí mismo

-Lo mismo ha comentado mi hermano. El motivo es que fui corriendo a la casa de Sagitario para ver a Aioros, me topé con la escena donde él y Aioria discutían – Shion prestaba atención a las palabras, aun así en la línea temporal que fuera le hecho de Aioros discutir con Aioria en una misma oración aún se le dificultaba analizar e interpretar – Aioros le ha gritado a Aioria pidiéndole que dejara sus aposentos

-Es algo muy grave por parte de Aioros, siendo este tutor legal además de ser el hermano mayor. Gracias por tu aviso Saga ¿Algo más que deseas agregar a tu reporte? – hubo un minuto de Silencio, pero Saga negó rápidamente, así mismo como dejo a Shion pensando en aquella situación

-Sabes que está ocultando algo verdad? – Shion asintió. Dhoko el caballero de libra salía desde las sombras. Para que todo resultara como antes, Dhoko tuvo que volver al estado del '_Misopethamenos__' _para que todo transcurriera con naturalidad

-Extraño tu cabello castaño – Shion rio mientras Dhoko refunfuñaba. Mientras ese tema de liberar tensión se esfumo ambos se miraron preocupados. – Crees que funcione?

-Sí, lo creo. Mira a Saga ha ocultado algo de Aioros. Justamente lo que paso con Saga. Que Aioros viene a reportar esos momentos de conducta extraña ocultando algo más que el había visto. Debemos esperar que la princesa Saori llegue por fin al mundo y que cambies el destino.

-Todo depende de mí? – pregunto

-Todo depende de ti mi estimado colega – Shion asintió nuevamente, dejando libre una exhalación

-Me preocupa Kanon – admitió Shion – Y Aioria. Kanon no fue encerrado en Cabo Sunnión por una regla que abolí, quiere decir que él no será el general Marino ni se desatara una batalla contra Poseidón. Y no creo que Aioria tome su lugar – Dhoko presto atención a aquellas declaraciones – El hecho de que Aioros este con su lado maligno inducido no le va a permitir tener a Aioria tan lejos, el sufre Dhoko yo sé que sufre por lo que está haciendo a Aioria.

-A diferencia de Aioros y Aioria, Saga y Kanon desde pequeño tuvieron esa rivalidad, porque no eran muy unidos siempre uno quería imponerse sobre el otro a pesar de que Saga era el mayor. Siempre tuvieron ese conflicto, cuando llegan al Santuario todo empeoro. Y lo sabes bien, porque Saga por ser el mayor le toco por derecho la armadura de Géminis, dejando a un lado a un Kanon completamente receloso.

-Tienes razón. Mientras que por otro lado Aioros y Aioria son muy unidos.

-Exacto, por eso no creo que Aioros deje solo a Aioria, la conexión de hermanos que tienen es enorme. Además quiero decirte que ese cambio que hiciste también sobre la armadura de géminis estuvo bien. Ambos tendrían igual de condiciones. Ambos lucharían por la Armadura de Géminis, prometiéndole a ambos que serían parte de los caballeros de Atena. Hay muchos cambios que debieron hacerse hace mucho Shion, lo que pasa es que no fuimos capaz de verlos.

-Tienes razón – admitió el patriarca –___**Hay un refrán muy conocido que me recuerda a ti – Dhoko fijo su mirada de duda en su viejo amigo - Más sabe el**_ diablo por _**viejo que por diablo**_ – Ambos rieron un buen rato – Ya vez que estas canas que tengo en mi cabello no son de gratis

-Tanta razón viejo amigo – comento Dhoko –

- Sabes? – comento Shion - De haber visto con mayor claridad lo que sucedía muchas cosas se hubieran evitado, muertes, disputas, peleas.

-Lamentablemente esto es solo una línea temporal que debemos aprovechar para dar un cambio para todos. No solo para ellos, esto es una experiencia que nadie tiene ir pisando y comparando nuestros errores del pasado y como remendarlos ahora. – explico Dhoko –Esto también es un aprendizaje para nosotros.

-Lo es. Adelante viejo amigo, ve a tus montañas y seguir con nuestros planes. Esperemos que todo salga como lo hemos imaginado

-Así será viejo amigo – dijo Dhoko alejándose con su viejo bastón del salón del Patriarca – Así será. Fe en ello.

**Esa misma noche – Casa de Sagitario**

-La hipnosis – leyó Aioros la portada de un libro que había tirado por su casa. EL texto estaba en Griego Antiguo, no pudo evitar sonreír – esto me va a funcionar – murmuro para sí mismo mientras la iris de sus ojos de un color verde se convertía en rojo sangre – Con esto – reía en la soledad de su casa – Lo tengo todo. – A pesar de que se reía porque por fin había encontrado lo que tanto buscaba sentía una fuerte opresión en su pecho, como si las lágrimas quisieran salir

_Dos semanas después – Llegada de Atena – Estatua de Atena_

Shion sostenía en sus manos a la pequeña Atena, a la pequeña Saori Kido eso era algo que él no debía cambiar ni alterar, a pesar de que la pequeña bebe recordara todo sobre la línea de tiempo verdadera y la alterada. El día más esperado por Aioros y Saga había llegado sin embargo Shion se mostraba realmente ansioso, y como no podría estarlo si era hora de que todo cambiaria. Saga iba a vivir el sufrimiento de Aioros encerrado en el Hades sin saber qué hacer. Y Aioros viviría lo que Saga hizo mientras el Santuario estuvo en sus dominios.

La pequeña bebe se movió en sus brazos, agitando sus pequeñas manos hacia arriba fijas en el rostro de Shion, cuando ella acerco a su rostro la pequeña coloco sus manos en las mejillas del patriarca. Haciendo que este sintiera una paz absoluta

-Usted debe estar tan inquita como yo – la niña dejo libre una cálida risa – Me preocupo por usted señorita, porque ya sé que es lo que va a suceder – la niña inclino su cabeza hacia su hombro derecho haciendo pucheros. Shion la acuno más en sus brazos meciéndola con sabiduría – Vamos Atena, la acostare en la cuna y que los Dioses la protejan. – la niña se quedó rendidas en los brazos del patriarca. Shion la llevo adentro a la habitación de la Diosa. Dejándola allí en la cuna mientras esperaba el acontecimiento

**Entradas de la Sala Patriarcal **

Saga no podía evitar caminar de un lado al otro, la ansiedad lo estaba matando igual que los mismos nervios. En tan solo unos minutos el patriarca daría a conocer a su sucesor. Mientras por otro lado Aioros estaba tranquilo, había pasado una buena noche, estaba cruzado de brazos y recostado a una de las columnas. Ambos portaban sus respectivas Armaduras.

-Le abrirás un hueco al piso – dijo Aioros sonriéndole a Saga. Quien también le regreso la sonrisa.

-Acaso no estas nervioso?

-Un poco – admitió el arquero – Sé que Shion hará una buena elección.

-Seguramente así será – cuando ambos caballeros fijaron sus miradas, Saga vio como un destello rojo pareció pasar por los ojos de Aioros, lo cual le pareció sumamente extraño aquello. Aioros por otro lado sintió como una puntada amenazaba su cerebro, con una fuerte respiración pudo aguantar y ocultar el dolor. – Estas bien? –pregunto Saga

-Si – mintió – de maravilla. Y tú?

-Si – dijo Saga – Aioros debo confesarte algo

-Qué será?

-El día que le gritaste a Aioria – Aioros frunció el ceño recordando aquel momento – No me interrumpas. Quiero que me oigas – el joven de cabellos castaños asintió –Hable con Shura, y quiero que sepas que se vio afectado por tu reacción, no creía que habías hecho eso. EL té estima y te aprecia como un hermano más. Se vio afligido sobre la situación, también porque te hemos visto en conductas muy raras

-Que quieres decir?

-Has estado muy estresado en las últimas semanas. Y sé que es por la sucesión del Patriarca. Además quiero que sepas que… - las puertas de la Sala patriarcal se abrieron justo en el momento preciso. Ambos caballeros se colocaron frente a la puerta. Voltearon por un momento y vieron la enorme y bella vista que les ofrecía la cima: El Santuario entero. Sin más nada que poder decir o agregar a aquel momento entraron en silencio.

El recorrido fue tranquilo en absoluto silencio. El corazón de ambos latía a una inexplicable velocidad, los nervios estaban a flor de piel. Shion los esperaba ansiosamente también. Cuando estuvieron frente al gran patriarca ambos se arrodillaron ante el

-Aioros de Sagitario y Saga de Géminis, recordemos que ambos están aquí para ser elegidos como sucesor del patriarca, uno de ustedes podrá ser el líder de los 88 caballeros de Atena, liderar el Santuario, no solo caballeros, también civiles, cuidar, proteger y velar por la seguridad de todo el pueblo de Grecia. – recitaba Shion – La llegada de Atena a la tierra no es más que una misión del cual debemos estar conscientes y saber llevar con sabiduría. Es por la cual ustedes han jurado fidelidad. Dar su vida por ella cuidarla. Porque bien sabemos que la llegada de la Diosa también implicarían una serie de consecuencias. Guerras y destrozos. Es por esto que este puesto en el cual yo he estado por años no es una tarea fácil pero quien sea mi sucesor deberá hacerlo con sabiduría. – ambos caballeros asintieron – Aceptan esta responsabilidad caballeros de Atena?

-Si patriarca! – dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos aspirantes. Con las Manos temblorosas Shion debía indicar ahora su nuevo sucesor.

_-¡LISTO! – Tengo la solución__ – _Recordaba Shion mientras miraba a los impacientes jóvenes. -_Un cambio de destino. Volvamos el tiempo atrás y hagamos que lo que vivió Aioros de Sagitario lo viva Saga de Géminis, y a la inversa _–Las palabras de Zeus resonaban una y otra vez en la mente de Shion.

-Aioros de Sagitario, mírame – el arquero miro con atención al patriarca - Te he observado y he visto que has cambiado, tus amigos la gente que te rodea se ha visto muy afectada inclusive Aioria. Sin embargo posees una madurez y una amplia sabiduría que debe ser alagada

-Gracias señor

-Saga de Géminis, mírame – el joven caballero lo observo – También te he observado y sé que has cambiado, cuando pediste que fuera abolida la degradación de los hermanos gemelos me dio a entender que habías cambiado tus prioridades conservando siempre a tu hermano a tu lado. Has madurado Saga, y eso es notable

-Gracias señor.

– A pesar de tu enorme sabiduría y dedicación al santuario Aioros – Ambos prestaron atención a las palabras tan serias del patriarca - Quiero que sepas que no serás mi sucesor – con ojos llenos de asombro Saga miro al patriarca con ilusión mientras algo dentro de Aioros se revolvía – He decidido que quien será el nuevo patriarca del Santuario sea Saga de Géminis. –

-Gra…Gracias patriarca, prometo ante usted, mi compañero y ante la Diosa Atena dar lo mejor como patriarca colocando en primer lugar única y exclusivamente el bienestar del Santuario donde crecerá la Atena y así mismo el mundo que ella viene a proteger en cada Era – Saga continuaba con su recital de promesa, típica de aquel que fuera a ser patriarca, Aioros sentía como algo por dentro lo quemaba. Ambos caballeros se colocaron de pie, el arquero estaba completamente serio. Cuando se estrecharon las manos el destello rojo paso por los ojos de Aioros.

-Felicidades – fueron las únicas palabras de Aioros quien abandono la habitación rápidamente. Sin dejar rastro alguno. Dejando a un Saga sin entender nada y a un Shion temeroso. Sabía lo que estaba por venir.


	3. La Usurpación

**_Disfrutenlo! :D Gracias por los reviews!_**

**_Perdonen algún error ortográfico que se me haya pasado! Montar esto desde el celular es una odisea _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>...La usurpación...<em>**

Cerrando el atardecer y dándole paso a la noche fue cuando el patriarca habia dado la noticia y Aioros debía tomar cartas en el asunto lo más pronto posible. No podía permitir que Saga tomara su lugar, el debía ser patriarca. Paso por las casa de Piscis, Acuario y Capricornio convertido en una fiera total, Camus el aspirante de Acuario lo miro fijamente por su actitud. Afrodita y Shura ya caballeros dorados se apartaron de su camino. Un aire extraño envolvía a Aioros. Solamente cuando pudo llegar a su casa y encerrarse se dio cuenta de que una fuerza extraña, una sed de matar, de vengar se estaba apoderando de el. Con tan solo levantar su puño puso su casa de cabezas.

-Shion – el tono de voz de Aioros se escucho ronco – Me la pagaras patriarca – EL alma de Aioros lloraba mientras que su exterior reia a maldad mientras experimentaba esta nueva sensación. Miro de reojo por la ventana de su habitación. Sonrio con malicia. Se despojo de su armadura. Llamas rojas, naranjas y amarillas lo envolvieron, tenia un objetivo. Sin dudarlo un poco más salto por su ventana para evitar ser visto por los demás caballeros. Sus ojos rojos de maldad se expandieron por toda aquella vista. El pueblo de Grecia.

**Casa Patriarcal**

Saga observo a su amigo marcharse. Sentia una fuerte opresión en su pecho, como si esto lo hubiera vivido antes

-Saga ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Shion. El joven de cabellos azules dirigio su mirada hacia el patriarca. Sus ojos violetas del patriarca parecían analizarlo. Sus cabellos verdes caian por toda su espalda. Aquel mentor que le habia enseñando tantas cosas no dejaba de mirarlo, la preocupación se reflejaba en sus ojos –

-Maestro usted…

-¿Sientes como si esto lo hubieras vivido? – Saga asintió, Shion le regalo una sonrisa, haciendo que el caballero de Geminis se relajara – No te preocupes, yo siento lo mismo. Vete Saga, mi sucesor. Ve a donde tu hermano a contar la noticia – con una rápida reverencia Saga salio de la casa patriarcal y corrió escaleras abajo para contar a Kanon la noticia.

Shion vio al joven correr, sintiendo su corazón palpitar rápidamente. A veces era mejor ser ignorante a algunas cosas, obviar algunos detalles, dejar que algunas cosas nos agarren de sorpresa pero lo que iba a suceder aquella noche no era ninguna de las anteriores. Estaba consciente que esa misma noche iba a morir, seria asesinado en manos de Aioros. No sabia si a traición como lo habia hecho Saga o lo haría mirándolo a los ojos. El cosmos de Athena lo envolvió para ofrecerle tranquilidad, se vio obligado en la necesidad de ir hacia la habitación donde descansaba la niña.

Las manos de la Diosa se agitaban hacia Shion, quería ser cargada y el patriarca obedeció a su llamado. La pequeña bebe lo envolvió en sus pequeñas manitas. Lo miraba fijamente a pesar no poder hablar también temía por lo que estaba por suceder

-Me preocupa usted señorita – dijo Shion – Usted debe ser criada por el señor Kido. Saga morirá, yo moriré. No se que sucederá con Kanon, con Aioria, con los otros miembros de la elite – la voz de Shion se entristeció. La niña tomo el pulgar del patriarca con fuerzas haciendo que este la observara. Asintio repetidas veces – Tiene razón. Por algo hicimos esto, bien creo que no solo será por ellos si no por nosotros.

**Casa de Geminis**

Saga relataba aquella noticia que fue bien recibida por todos los presentes, Kanon su hermano gemelo. Milo el aspirante a la Armadura De Escorpion. Shaka aspirante de Virgo, DM Caballero de Cancer. A pesar que eran propietarios de las Armaduras Doradas, Shion aun no les daba el permiso para usarlas porque aun les faltaba mucho por madurar. Entre tantas alegrías Mu y Aldebaran llegaron corriendo, ambos con señales de preocupación y agotamiento

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Kanon angustiado

-Rodorio – dijo agitado Mu – Las ruinas…

-Todo esta siendo atacado – culmino ALdebaran la frase de su compañero – Todo esta en llamas

-Vamos! – ordeno Saga a todos los presentes - Kanon – su hermano lo miro – No tienes armadura

-Usare la de entrenamiento

-Bien – asintió Saga – Milo corre por las 12 casa y notifica a todos y cada uno de los caballeros que estén en su casa, tu misión es llegar hasta donde el patriarca y notificar

-¿Y nosotros que? – miro DM mientras señalaba a sus compañeros – No me quedare de brazos cruzados, yo también ire.

-DM debemos esperar, no pondré en riesgo la vida de los aspirantes. Tu deber es cuidarlos – con una mueca de asco DM cruzo sus brazos iba a refutar la orden de Saga pero no pudo ya este se habia marchado junto a su hermano. Milo ya iba escaleras arriba junto a Mu y Aldebaran. Debian notificar al patriarca Shion

**Casa Patriarcal**

**-**Patriarca! – gritaron Camus y Milo entrando al recinto del Sumo sacerdote, quien al escuchar el grito salio corriendo rápidamente

-¿Qué ha sucedido? –

-El pueblo de Rodorio y las ruinas están siendo invadidas en llamas – comento Mu quien habia llegado junto a Aldebaran – Maestro

-Vayan jóvenes caballeros – ordeno Shion – Vistan sus armaduras y vayan a defender y salvar la vida de aquellos ateniense. – los cuatro miembros presentes hicieron una rápida reverencia, y corriendo hacia el destino el cual debían ir a proteger. Shion cerro sus ojos, dejando libre una sonrisa – Aioros, sal de las sombras. – como si más nadie se hubiera dado cuenta. Aioros con ropas de civiles apareció allí, frente al patriarca. Ambos se miraron fijamente.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Por qué LO ESCOGIO A EL ?! – grito Aioros furioso rompiendo el silencio que se habia formado en aquella sala frente a Shion<p>

-Porque tiene un alma pura Aioros, tu eras mi primera opción pero tu actitud me deja mucho que pensar

-YO SOY EL PATRIARCA! – grito Aioros aun más fuerte. Shion sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse el cosmos de Aioros por primera vez en su vida estaba completamente furioso, su aura era pura maldad.

-¿Tu eres el que has causado los destrozos en los pueblos de Grecia verdad? – el joven asintió – Causaste la distracción de todos para poder venir a mi.

-Inteligente – aplaudio Aioros. – Veremos si su inteligencia lo ayuda a salir de esto – en las manos del joven caballero aparecieron el arco y flecha. Shion exhalo intento mantenerse calmado

-Sabes que con tan solo levantar mi mano puedo hacerte desaparecer? – el patriarca también comenzo a elevar su cosmos

* * *

><p>-Ese cosmos es… - murmuro Saga a Kanon mientras ponían a la gente a salvo –<p>

-Aioros y el patriarca – exclamo asombrado Kanon – Saga. ¡SAGA! – Ya el caballero dorado se habia puesto en marcha dispuesto a llegar rápidamente al Santuario del Patriarca

-_Aioros que te ha pasado?_

* * *

><p>La mano de Aioros temblaba mientras algo por dentro le daba la seguridad que necesitaba – <em>Hazlo es solamente un obstáculo más para poder ser patriarca<em> – decía una voz dentro de el – _La flecha en su corazón, Alli es a donde debe ir_

-Estas indeciso – Shion lanzo una esfera de cosmos directo al pecho de Aioros. Cuando el arquero lo miro enfadado Shion por primera vez en tantos años sintió el temor apoderarse de el

-Patriarca usted merece morir – a pesar de que la iris de los ojos de Aioros era completamente roja, Shion se percato como varias lagrimas salían y recorrían su rostro. Jamas se iba a perdonar el daño que le estaba haciendo a los jóvenes. Por aprender la lección

-Matame Aioros! – el arquero se asombro ante aquella orden. Por un instante sus ojos rojos volvieron a ser verdes – Matame ahora y cumple tu prometido! Tu sueño de ser patriarca

-Maestro yo… - Aioros apretó fuertemente sus dientes, los hizo crujir, algo le martirizaba el cerebro

-No eres capaz! – dijo Shion sin dejar de mirarlo – Saga me hubiera matado sin… - Shion soltó un último respiro, Aioros habia disparado dos flechas directa al corazón del patriarca y otra que atravesó el cuello del mismo. No habian otras palabras que pudieran decirse por parte del Patriarca, Aioros había dado fin a su propia vida.

-Que… que hice? – murmuro para si mismo, cayendo de rodillas al lado del cuerpo muerto del patriarca. Se acero para llorar en su pecho, saco la flecha que estaba en el cuello. – Perdone… - Aioros comenzó a mover su cuello con violencia. Ares habia aprovechado aquel momento de debilidad para manipular por completo al joven arquero

-Con la misma flecha que he matado al patriarca, matare a Athena. Que la misma sangre derramada. Luego ire caballero por caballero par que toda Grecia quede bajo mi dominio. – Dijo Aioros. Despojando al patriarca de su ropa tomando las cosas más elementales se retiro de allí. Rumbo a donde dormia la pequeña Diosa.

* * *

><p>Saga paso rápidamente por la casa de Piscis, Afrodita un año menor que el habia desparecido respondiendo al llamado de auxilio y emergencia que habian dado. No se percato que Shura le estaba siguiendo los pasos muy de cerca. Para el resto de la orden Aioros habia desaparecido, muchos lo dieron por muerto mientras auxiliaba a la gente del pueblo, menos para Saga que sabia que luego de su nombramiento como sucesor algo en Aioros habia cambiado, y Saga advirtió en secreto a su hermano al respecto. Despojado de su armadura ya que se la habia entregado a Kanon, entro a la Sala del Patriarca.<p>

-¿Dónde esta el patriarca? – pregunto a los Guardias, quien de inmediato indicaron en donde se encontraba. Cuando Saga llego y vio el cuerpo muerto de Shion dejo libre un grito lleno de frustración. Se acerco al ver al ya muerto patriarca. Dejo libre varias lagrimas

-Esa flecha? – pregunto al ver una flecha que estaba detrás del patriarca. Seguramente aquella que lo habia matado. Seco sus lagrimas para analizar aquella situación – Esa flecha es…

-Excelente Saga de Geminis – cuando Saga se volteo al escuchar aquella voz, observo como Aioros llevaba a la bebe en sus brazos y con la otra llevaba una flecha, llevaba la batola azul con rojo que llevaba siempre el sucesor del patriarca, aquel que iba a estar en entrenamiento

-Tu… - rugio Saga

-Asi es, yo he dado fin a la muerte de Shion –comento con una sonrisa sadica - ¿Quién diría que seria capaz de matar? A alguien como el patriarca? Ahora… Que te parece saber que…

-No te atreverías! – Rugio Saga enfrentándose. Aioros levanto la flecha habia calculado con precisión el corazón de la bebe

-Si te mueves muere – Saga permaneció inquieto – Y si no lo haces ¡TAMBIÉN!

-¡NO! – grito desesperadamente Saga al ver como Aioros movio rápidamente la mano donde tenia la flecha, dispuesto a enterrarlo en el corazón de la Diosa

* * *

><p>Shura corria por el Santuario, intento ir a la misma velocidad que Saga pero se le fue imposible. Estaba en la casa de piscis cuando tuvo un mal presentimiento, agradecia que tuviera su armadura puesta. Debia ir a donde el patriarca. Alli es donde habia presentido todo lo malo<p>

* * *

><p>La flecha fue arrancada de las manos de Aioros a la fuerza, quien tuvo que soltar a la niña. Saga la sostuvo antes de que cayera al piso y saliera lastimada.<p>

-Esta me la pagas – rugio Aioros. El arco y flecha volvieron a aparecer frente al usurpador, quien no vacilo en ningun momento, dirigio la felcha justo al corazón de Saga pero este logro esquivarlo haciendo que solo le hiciera una fuerte herida en el. Sin dudarlo Saga corrió hasta la baranda que rodeaba el lugar donde estaban, el lugar Sagrado del Patriarca. Vio que a su alrededor estaba rodeado de barrancos. Vio a la pequeña en sus manos, luego miro a Aioros que por alguna extraña razón tapaba el cuerpo de Shion con una manta blanca y colocando su arco y flecha en sus manos. -¡GUARDIAS! – grito Aioros cubriendo su rostro de ser visto por los mismos – SAGA HA MATADO A AIOROS!

-Aioros… - se asombro Saga al escuchar esa fuerte acusación

– Asi mismo ha intentado robarse y matar a la pequeña Athena – los guardias no se hicieron esperar. Saga se lanzo al vacio de aquel barranco, si tenia suerte y si bien se sabia los caminos llegaría a Piscis y de allí podrá bajar rápidamente. Contando en que tendría suerte. Los guardias se lanzaron detrás de Saga. Mientras que uno de ellos se quedo para entregarle el casco que debía usar el patriarca. El guardia al percatarse de quien era se quedo mudo. Aioros no lo dudo un segundo más y en un acto seguido lo mato

-¡PATRIARCA! – grito. Aioros reconocio rápidamente aquella voz, Shura de capricornio habia llegado al recinto. Aioros nuevamente cubrió su rostro con la misma batola – Que ha sucedido? – pregunto el joven al ver tanta sangre y un cuerpo cubierto por Sabanas. Shura le daba la espalda por lo que Aioros aprovecho para colocarse detrás sin temor a ser descubierto

-Ese cuerpo que yace allí en el suelo Shura, es el de Aioros – El cuerpo del joven se estremecio – Asi es, quien menos crees lo ha matado. Aquel que dijo y hablo mal de su gran amigo. Aquel que distorsiono la verdad

-Saga – murmuro

-Asi es querido Shura. Saga de Geminis a matado a Aioros, con sus propios puños. El joven Sagitario solo protegia a la Diosa – a pesar del tono lastimero que estaba teniendo Aioros en aquel momento su rostro reflejaba la pura maldad – No pude intervenir ni hacer nada, porque Sali mal herido.

-¿Dónde esta?- rugio Shura furioso – Donde esta Saga! – grito. Su respiración se agito, haciendo que sus pechos subieran y bajaran

-Quieres vengarte verdad? Por la muerte de quien considerabas un hermano? – Shura asintió repetidas veces. – Se ha ido. Abajo por aquella colina. Haz lo que debas hacer.

-Sere condenado – murmuro Shura tratando de controlar paz

-No Shura, yo no permitiré que salgas condenado. ¿Quieres matarlo? – Shura asintió. Aioros seguía sonriendo con malicia. –Hazlo – Shura lleno de lagrimas salio corriendo directo al barranco por el cual se habia ido tras Saga. Dejando a un Aioros riendo de maldad.

* * *

><p>Kanon no pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados, dejo a los más jóvenes auxiliando a las personas mientras el le seguía los pasos a su hermano. Como la sombra que alguna vez fue se sabia los caminos más cortos para poder llegar a la casa patriarcal. Fue de esta manera que pudo alcanzar a su hermano.<p>

En el recinto del sumo sacerdote, Kanon buscaba en la habitación al patriarca Shion. Todo en las tierras de Grecia estaba calmado, todo estaba bien. Kanon debía dar su reporte además de querer saber porque los guardias decían entre ellos mismos que habian dado la orden de matar a Saga. Sus ojos se toparon con una enorme sorpresa

-¡Aioros! – Kanon lo habia comprendido todo. Intento alejarse pero las puertas del recinto fueron cerradas

-Mate a Shion, Mate a Saga, Mate a un guardia que se dio cuenta de quien soy en realidad – Los ojos verdes y rojos llenos de maldad se posaron en Kanon – Se me habia olvidado de la sombra, el cual por cierto te queda mejor la armadura de Geminis, aunque no por mucho tiempo

-No me quedare aquí esperando como destruyes el santuario – exclamo Kanon. Quien estaba dispuesto a batirse contra Aioros.

-¿Poderoso por llevar la Armadura de Geminis? – Los cabellos castaños de Aioros se revolvieron con violencia. Sus ojos rojos sangre miraron fijamente a Kanon quien se quedo paralizado.

-Aioros – susurro Kanon, sin saber porque sintió como si esto no encajaba con Aioros, tenia el presentimiento que el habia invocado esa maldad en otra persona ¿Pero quien?

**Entradas del Santuario**

La pequeña Athena lloraba amargamente, mientras Saga la cubria entre sus brazos y pechos. Shura los habia alcanzado y habia atacado violentamente a Saga. A pesar de sus grandes y preocupantes heridas el caballero de Geminis seguía en pie, observando como la ira y el dolor estaba en los ojos de Aioros

-¡¿Por qué Saga?! – Gritaba lleno de dolor – Se supone que eran hermanos…

-Yo no he matado a Aioros, Shura – intento razonar Saga – Él es un usurpador, mato al maestro Shion y me ha acusado a mi de traidor, yo no…

-¡MENTIRAS! – grito Shura, atacando a Saga completamente indefenso. Saga cayo al piso lleno de grandes heridas que derramaban Sangre. Dejo el cuerpo de la bebe en un lugar que el supuso que era seguro

-Aquí estará a Salvo Athena – rasgo su camisa para cubrirla completamente. Como pudo se coloco de pie para encarar a Shura – No peleare contigo Shura, no amigo…

-¡no soy tu amigo! – dijo en sollozos – Ya no, debo matarte.

-Seras culpable

-El patriarca me dio la total libertad de hacerlo sin ser ejecutado. Puedo matarte Saga – Ambos mantuvieron su mirada fija, una mostraba un dolor inexplicable acompañado de amargas lagrimas, mientras que la otra mirada mostraba total serenidad

-Entonces hazlo – la expresión de duda se apodero de Shura al escuchar aquellas dos palabras, a pesar de ser dichas en un susurro el caballero sintió que fueron dichas a gritos – Matame Shura, clava tu excalibur aquí en mi pecho

-No caere en tu trampa – susurro

-No es trampa – los ojos azules miraron fijamente a Shura – no me defenderé – Saga cerro sus ojos, abrio sus brazos en lo alto dejando su pecho completamente al descubierto – Soy indefenso ante ti. Matame y de esta manera entenderas mi inocencia – Las emociones estaban apoderadas de Shura. Con un impulso lleno de furia y dolor, levanto hacia el cielo su mano derecha, en un movimiento veloz su mano habia traspasado el pecho de Saga, a escasos centímetros de su corazón.

Saga sintió como un filo atravesaba su cuerpo, dejo libre a las lagrimas que pedían permiso para salir. Abrio sus ojos observando el oscuro cielo estrellado. Su visión era totalmente borrosa, las lagrimas lo empanaban todo. Bajo su mirada para conseguirse al joven de cabellos negros mirándolo con completa confusión, también lloraba

-Era tu deber – fue lo que pudo murmurar Saga sonriendo a Shura, quien de manera veloz retiro su mano del cuerpo de Saga. Al verla llena de Sangre y ver a su compañero de luchas en el suelo empezando a envolverse en una laguna de sangre, sintió el pánico apoderarse de el. Y sin poder decirle nada, salio corriendo para indicarle al patriarca que su cometido estaba listo. Habia matado a Saga.

**_Minutos más tarde_**

Kanon escondiéndose entre las sombras, tratando de dar con su hermano. Debia tener un buen cuidado de no dejar un rastro de sangre tras él, por poco y no salia con vida del recinto patriarcal. Ahora él, al igual que injustamente su hermano, estaba tachado de traidor y los traidores solo encuentran un destino al final del camino: la muerte.

El grito de Aioros acusándolo de traidor le hacia hervir la sangre, la confesión de como habia matado al patriarca, de como habia atacado los pueblos de Grecia. Y como habia dado toda la culpa al propio Saga. Eso incrementaba aun su ira. Cerca del limite, observo un bulto en el suelo y junto a este un bebe que habia gateado de su escondite a donde estaba aquel bulto  
>-No.-Olvidándose de esconderse para preservar su vida, comenzo a correr hacía la figura inerte de su hermano- ¡Saga!-Se arrodillo junto a él y le dio vuelta, antes de comenzar a llorar en su pecho mientras le abrazaba.<br>-K...K..Kanon-Saga apenas tenia fuerza para abrir los ojos, los jades humedecidos de su hermano se posaron en los suyos casi inertes.- A...Athe...Athena. – Kanon inspecciono rápidamente la enorme herida de su hermano, habia perdida cantidades industriales de Sangre.  
>-Te llevare a algún lado y te atenderán. – dijo desesperadamente intentando hacer que sus manod dejaran de temblaran y se concentraran en auxiliar a su hermano -Saga, por favor no me dejes...-Cuando quiso cargar a su hermano, le fallaron las fuerzas- te pondrás... bien... te pondrás bien...-de los ojos del joven cayeron lagrimas desesperadas y llenas del más profundo dolor.-maldito seas... maldito seas Aioros...-dijo, mientras miraba los ojos de su hermano o eso intentaba dado que su vista estaba empañada por sus propias lagrimas.<br>-Lle... llévate a Athena-Saga como pudo guió una de las manos de su hermano a la bebe que miraba a Saga con angustia. - pon...ponla a salvo. Pónganse a salvo-pidió, con un gran esfuerzo mientras a cada microsegundo su vida era lentamente arrebatada.-

-No voy a dejarte aquí - Kanon tomo a la bebe en sus brazos. Antes que pudiera hablar Saga le habia susurrado algo ¿Que? –

- Doh...  
>-¿Dohko?-Kanon le miro sorprendido. ¿Por que mencionaba al viejo maestro?<br>-Ve con Dohko...-Saga le miro- cuida a Athena... Ella es la esperanza del mundo y la salvación de la humanidad.- la pequeña agito sus brazos hacia Saga, haciendo un ligero puchero – Kanon. Cuida a Athena.-Saga hizo un ultimo esfuerzo- cuida de ella... Haz lo que yo ya no puedo hacer.  
>-Callate! -el rostro de Kanon era surcado por los rios de las desgarradoras lagrimas- no... tu lo haras... tu cuidaras de ella, Saga tu debes…<br>-Ya no...-Saga hizo un ultimo esfuerzo y le miro a los ojos, con la determinación que ya no podria demostrar nunca más- Ya no... ahora es tu turno... Es tu turno... continua con mi legado... Kanon...-cerro los ojos- cuida a Athena – las ultimas palabras. La bebe se acurruco en los fuertes brazos de Kanon quien la envolvieron enseguida, sentia la tranquilidad que esta bebe le estaba transmitiendo, era imposible no poder llorar la injusta muerte de su hermano. La ambición era algo que condenaba en aquellos momentos, la maldad era capaz de hacer cosas por las cual en un futuro todos se arrepentían.

Sin mucho que poder hacer al respecto, ahogaba las lagrimas y los gemidos llenos de dolor. Ver a su hermano muerto frente a el, lo iba a marcar eternamente. Nunca se espero que este era el destino, sin embargo el debía cumplir con lo que su hermano le habia encomendado. Abrazo a la pequeña Athena en sus brazos, la bebe estaba agitada con ganas de llorar. Los ojos verdes de la Diosa miraron al guerrero. Kanon sintió que aquella mirada lo habia calmado nuevamente. Ella era su deber ahora.

-Tranquila Athena – susurro Kanon – la protegeré, le buscare un lugar donde pueda vivir y criarse – Kanon corrió hasta desaparecer del santuario, escondiéndose por las sombras. Dejo el cadáver de su hermano. Sin más nada que hacer, no tenia escapatoria, no habría caballero de Geminis, pero de algo si estaba fielmente seguro, vengaría la muerte de Saga, más adelante vendría y derrocaría a Aioros de su usurpación de eso estaba fielmente seguro por el honor que tenia.

**_...CONTINUARA..._**


End file.
